Scarecrow
(drama CD) |eva = }} , more commonly known as , is a CIA agent. Appearance A fair-skinned man with short blonde hair, Scarecrow typically wears s with . His profile photo depicts him wearing a blue suit and tie and he has worn a suit on more formal occasions. Personality Scarecrow lacks subtlety and comes off as arrogant and blunt in both words and manner. He gets easily annoyed and does not have much patience, which can be frustrating for him when dealing with other people. Nonetheless, he can be a determined opponent and is very focused on carrying out his mission of shutting down arms dealers such as Koko Hekmatyar. Relationships Because of his personality Scarecrow barely gets along with Schokolade and he tends to put her down whenever she says or does something that he disagrees with, although she has gotten used to this and largely ignores his insults. While he was convinced to cooperate with Koko in South Africa, he is still inherently suspicious of her and still attempting to take her down. He also has a somewhat strained relationship with George Black but this has not stopped George from relying on him to provide intelligence. Abilities Scarecrow's nickname is a reference to him being the scarecrow that scares away the crows from the gold fields. He has good instincts for tracking down shady deals, which is why the CIA gives him the leeway with which to operate despite his personality. History Plot Musica Ex Machina Arc .]] Following Koko and Jonah's narrow escape from Orchestra in Dubai, Scarecrow appeared along with a Dubai Police Force officer. He immediately took charge of the situation, stating that he was there to arrest Koko for her crimes, but did not say who he was, although he claimed to have witnessed the entire firefight earlier. After Scarecrow kicked Jonah into the harbour when he spoke up, Koko signaled the rest of her team to withdraw and she went along to police headquarters. Here Scarecrow was questioned separately but tried to get Koko turned over to him. At the same time, Koko met with the police commander, who told her that Scarecrow was a CIA agent and meant trouble. As the police had a prior relationship with HCLI, they refused to cooperate with Scarecrow and nearly succeeded in getting Koko away before he realised what had happened. He was able to get out of the room he was in and found Koko exiting through the front door. He then punched her in the face before being restrained, vowing to hunt Koko down after she told him that she did not deal with maggots. African Golden Butterflies Arc At the Abu Dhabi International Airport Scarecrow attempted to question the head of the Tashinhai Consu, Chan Guoming. Before he could get started, however, he received a call from an informant about Koko's whereabouts and had to leave the room. Karen Low took advantage of this to successfully beat up his guard. Scarecrow learned that Koko was traveling on a freighter named Atlas which had already unloaded half its cargo of VL MICA missiles. An additional shipping crate had also been added to the order and Koko was paid in diamonds, not cash. Scarecrow then saw Karen and Chan leave the room and found the guard on the floor, but did not chase after them. .]] Despite this setback, Scarecrow learned that Chan would be having dinner with Koko and assigned Schokolade to bug the room they would be dining in. The two agents themselves had dinner in the same restaurant while eavesdropping on the conversation. He at first complained that she had not done a good job in setting things up for him, but Schokolade countered by asking who else could have bugged the room. Things started to get interesting for Scarecrow when Chan mentioned Koko's brother Kasper after they start to drink. When Koko went to the restroom, he had Schokolade follow her to try and listen in on any conversations she might have in there. However, Koko caught on to Schokolade and gave her a warning to pass on to Scarecrow. He was not happy to receive it but reluctantly decided to go along when Schokolade suggested teaming up with Koko. He had a SuperHind Mk.V land outside the restaurant to pick up himself, Schokolade, Koko, and Ugo, unwittingly foiling an attempt by Chan to kill them all with a sniper stationed outside on a rooftop. Dragon Shooter Arc .]] Scarecrow was in his office in London where Schokolade was doing some soldering work on some electronics when Koko called to inform him that she had a lead on Dragan Nikolaevich, stunning him. Koko offered to give him his location in return for the $5 million reward for him, but Scarecrow flatly refused. Koko hung up on him and then called Schokolade, who quickly agreed to the deal. Despite his reluctance Scarecrow was forced to cooperate and arranged for the United States Navy to dispatch a Marine Special Operations Regiment to make the capture. He monitored the situation from a command centre and after Dragan had been captured by Lehm, Wiley, and Mao, called Koko back to agree to her deal despite his anger over having to do so. She then sent the coordinates for Dragan's location over. Hill of Doom Arc Schokolade mentioned to Koko that Scarecrow had looked into the Tashinhai Consu's finances, but to his dismay was unable to find anything out of the ordinary. Serpent Looking Up to the Heavens .]] After Karen Low began working for Minami Amada as her third secretary she helped chase away Scarecrow and Schokolade, who had shown up at Märchen. Nevertheless, they tailed Minami and Karen when they went to the Solomon Islands to watch the launch of the 126th and final naval rocket, observing the launch from an island. Scarecrow got annoyed when Schokolade commented that they were in the middle of nowhere before receiving a call from George, who ordered him not to interfere with Koko as Operation Undershaft was still active. However, Scarecrow claimed that he could not hear George due to the noise from the rocket. New World Arc Scarecrow was back in London when he got word from Schokolade that Minami and Koko had opened a new Märchen factory. This shocked him as Koko was supposed to have been in France negotiating a UAV deal and he wondered whether the toy factory was really a toy factory. Schokolade rejected his nonsensical suggestions to gather direct intelligence about the factory and Scarecrow next called George to update him. George too was surprised and got out of Scarecrow that Koko's Squad was there and that the factory had a small private military guard force protecting it with only Minami going in and out. Scarecrow agreed to continue investigating when George asked to be kept updated. Trivia *Scarecrow placed 8th in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ *In the anime, his full name is given as Jerrald Paul Schattzberg.Episode 4 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:CIA